


we're not coming down just yet

by cosmicpoet



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 09:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpoet/pseuds/cosmicpoet
Summary: Kaede and Miu find themselves trapped in a broken ski lift on Christmas Eve night. Whilst Miu works to fix it, they have a conversation, and confess some feelings towards each other.





	we're not coming down just yet

“Of all the fucking times to get stuck in a ski lift,” Miu moans, shaking the carriage in a last-ditch attempt to get it moving again, “8pm on Christmas Eve has to be up there with the worst.”

“They’ll get us down soon,” Kaede tells her, “I know they will.”

“I thought these shitty things were automated?”

“Well, there’s gotta be someone overseeing everything!”

“Yeah, and who knows when _they’ll_ get back? Looks like the whole system’s shot, and I doubt anyone else is going to be coming any time soon.”

“Miu, stop panicking,” Kaede lays her gloved hands on her best friend’s cheeks, “we’ll be fine.”

“I swear there was a movie about this shit, and people _died_ Kaede! Fuck, we’re up shit creek without a paddle now.”

“Hey! Talking like that is gonna accomplish exactly nothing. Now, let’s check what we’ve got.”

“What we’ve got?”

“Well, if I’m gonna get trapped in a ski lift in the freezing cold at 8pm on Christmas Eve, then there’s one person I want to be trapped with - the Ultimate Inventor herself, the amazing Miu Iruma.”

“Kaede, there’s nothing I can do!”

“You and I both know that’s not true. You’ve always got something on you.”

“All I have is this,” Miu takes a multi-tool out of her pocket.

“That’s better than nothing!”

“Fine,” Miu says, sighing. It’s painfully obvious how cold it is, because her breath comes out in plumes of white smoke against the sapphire-plated sky.

She manoeuvres herself out of the bar that keeps them both seated until she’s standing upright, one hand holding the line from which the ski lift is dangling. When she looks to her side, she sees that Kaede is standing up too.

“What the hell are you doing? It’s not safe!”

“It’s not safe for you,” Kaede replies, “or me. But I’m proving to you that I believe in you. If you’re putting your life on the line to get us out of here, then so am I.”

“You’re an idiot! You don’t need to!”

“I’d do anything for you. Now, what do you need me to do?”

“Ugh, fine. Hold this,” Miu passes the multitool to Kaede; she’s already unscrewed the panel of the mechanism holding them up, and she’s fiddling with something inside. She stops to take off her gloves, needing the precision accuracy of an inventor’s hands. 

“You’ll be cold,” Kaede says, “can’t you do this with gloves on?”

“Kaede, I can barely do this as-is. I need to be precise if I’m even gonna have a _chance.”_

“Fair enough. But I’m giving you ten minutes - if you can’t get it working by then, you’re taking a break and putting your gloves back on. You won’t be able to do anything if you get frostbite.”

Miu knows that Kaede won’t budge from her opinion, and so she works fast, pulling out the wires and examining them to see which ones she needs to jumpstart - not that she knows _how_ exactly she’s going to provide that jumpstart. When she gets stuck into any work, all sense of time flies from her mind, and soon enough, Kaede tells her that her ten minutes are up.

“C’mon, put your gloves back on. Give it another ten minutes and then we’ll try again.”

They sit back down and Miu puts her gloves back on, a look of defeat across her face. Kaede leans close into her and they huddle together for warmth.

“Kaede, what if I can’t fix this?”

“You will! I have faith in you.”

“And what if faith isn’t enough?”

“I don’t need to answer that, Miu, ‘cause I know you can do this.”

“I just…what if we die here?”

“Oh c’mon, nobody’s gonna die! We’ll be home in time to have some mulled wine before Christmas Day. Everything’s gonna be fine, I know it is!”

“But just say,” Miu says, looking away from Kaede, “just say that we don’t make it. I don’t…I don’t want to die without telling you.”

“Telling me what?”

“Telling you that…ah, fuck it. I have a crush on you. Like, a big ass crush on you.”

“Really?”

“I mean, yeah. But it’s chill, I mean I’m the gorgeous girl genius Ultimate Inventor, I’ll get over it. A girl’s gotta get by in this world somehow, and -”

“I like you too.”

“Wait, what?”

“I said what I said. Miu Iruma, will you be my girlfriend?”

Miu goes so red that she can’t even blame her blushing cheeks on the cold. She’s stunned into silence for a while, staring at her hands and trying to disguise the huge smile that’s working its way onto her face, until she realises that Kaede needs an _answer._

“Yes!”

As Kaede smiles back at her, the ski lift jolts back to life, and even with the exposed wires holding it to the line, it traverses downwards until their feet are on solid snow once more.

“What the fuck?” Miu says.

“How…I…”

“Surprise!”

Both Miu and Kaede, in confusion, whip round to see Kokichi emerging from the ski lift attendant’s booth. He’s got a shit-eating grin plastered across his face, and he’s holding some sort of walkie-talkie in his hand.

“Miu Iruma, will you be my girlfriend,” he says, in a mock-impression of Kaede’s voice.

“Wh-?”

“It was me all along! I bet you never even noticed the hidden microphone in the ski lift,” he smirks.

“Kokichi,” Kaede says, trying to keep her cool, “what the fuck?”

“It’s _suuuuuper_ easy to stop those ski lifts!”

“Why?”

“‘Cause, frankly, we were all sick of you two skirting around the fact that you so obviously like each other.”

“So your plan…was to trap us in a life-threatening situation?”

“Deathbed confessions are so romantic!”

“You little _fuck,”_ Miu spits, lunging at Kokichi, but Kaede holds her back.

“Babe, c’mon. Sure, Kokichi’s an asshole, but we’re safe now. And I guess, in a way, we did need a kick up the arse to confess to each other.”

“Still…” Miu says.

“Why waste the time on him? Especially when you could be spending it with me,” Kaede kisses her on the cheek, taking her by the hand and walking away from Kokichi, “curled up by the fire watching shitty Christmas movies?”

“A-Alright. Yeah, that sounds wonderful.”

“Just like you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the amazing Cam for Christmas! Merry Christmas!


End file.
